


Sacrifices

by Malec_Sizzy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Sizzy/pseuds/Malec_Sizzy
Summary: Alec sacrifices everything for his family, what will they do when he needs them to sacrifice something for him. He loves them all so much, blind to how they actually feel about him. What will it take for him to realise? Who will help him? Will anyone ever accept him for the way he is and will be?





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if it's bad this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, any suggestions what to include, please detail in the comments below xx

“ALEC I’M… Leaving” screamed Izzy from the front door of the Institute.  
“No you are not; if you go I have to come to and I really don’t want to…. Please Izzy don’t go”  
“You don’t have to come Alec”  
“I really do I need to protect my baby sister, so I can’t change your mind…”  
Izzy looked at him, casting her gaze at his knitted old jumper and her mind swirled with ideas of what he could wear that would make him look gorgeous even with him limited wardrobe. She looked up at him giving him her puppy dog eyes. He gruffed loudly and finally said “Ok then, let’s go come-on”  
She looked at him amazed before cockily saying “ No dear bro, you need to change”  
Alec started to argue but in the end gave up and followed his sister’s beckoning hand further into the institute.

**********************************************************************************

Alec hated parties, hated them with a passion, he couldn’t understand what his brother, Jace, and sister, Izzy, liked about them so much. All they did was go and get drunk and dance, he couldn’t see the advantages of it as much as he wanted. The only reason he went was because he couldn’t stand for his siblings to get in trouble. He would usually carry them home and sneak in from prying ideas, just to try and keep his families name less disgraced than he had already made it. This idea had been drilled into his mind so much; his parents often away left him in charge of everything. They payed allowance which was spent on the house and food only, whilst his siblings did whatever they wanted, whenever. He hated his life, his only joy coming from those closest to him.

Ever since he looked into Izzy’s big eyes just after she was born, he had fallen in love. All he ever wanted to do was please her. He used to work so hard to please him mum, just for those allusive pleasures of sweets he would give to her. Even though he loved sweets with all his heart he would always give them to her, just to make her feel happy even for a second. As they got older the pleasures changed until they were rare and so much more precious. He still gave them to Izzy. When Jace joined the family, Alec didn’t feel unhappy that he had to share everything again, in fact he was happier, he loved them both and liked seeing them both happy. 

He knew Izzy loved him, he loved her. He had come out to his parents a couple of years before. They didn't accept him and ignored him ever since. They convinced everyone they met that he was straight and he was just mentally disabled. He hated them but he forgave them no matter what they did. That was who he was.


	2. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while  
> I know its bad but I hope you enjoy xx

Magnus had expected a good turnout- he didn’t expect an amazing one. His house was full of downworlders and to his great surprise four shadowhunters. They had casually turned up at the door. The person in front was a beautiful girl with raven black hair curling down her shoulders showing her dress off which fit in exactly the right place. Behind her was a blond boy, just by looking at him, he knew they would never get wrong (it wasn’t the way he looked) it was the way he presented himself. He carried his broad shoulders high – looking exquisite in the lighting but cocky due to the sneering grin he carried on his face. He stormed into Magnus’ home past him only to give him a sideways glance before settling into to grab some drinks. Magnus’ sighed he really didn’t want these Shadowhunters to ruin his night. He didn’t even glance at the last two, only shouted “Close the door behind you”  
An angelic voice replied in return a simple “OK”. Magnus stopped and turned around double—taking on what he had just done.  
“Woah…” he muttered to himself, he blatantly stared at the boy. Suddenly something in the corner of his eye pulled him out of the chance. Not realising he had subconsciously opened his mouth he quickly shut it. Before he stood a raven hair man with broad shoulders but a smile on his face – a warm inviting one. One he wouldn’t mind seeing every day. He relaxed at the sight of it. He strutted over to the boy and said “Can I get you a drink”  
The boy replied “UH.. Well.. Um…” he flashed his smile before thinking about the offer and finally replied with “Sure!” Magnus’ grin expanded throughout his whole face. The boy took note of how his eyes lit up whenever he smiled and how his makeup looked impeccable.   
Magnus pulled them away from the crowd, as they were making a scene- his face was flushed and he didn’t want someone to ruin what was happening with this dashing young man. “May I have the pleasure of acquiring your name”  
“It’s Alec”  
“Alex..”  
“No Alec.. with a c” Magnus face suddenly distorted he had just made himself look stupid infront of him   
“Sorry.. Alec what’s it short for”   
“ Alexander”  
“Alexander I like it” Alec’s insides bubbled he couldn’t help just feeling a tingle in his crotch when he said that. He normally hated people saying his full name Alec but for some reason this unknown stranger had said it perfectly.   
Emotions sparked in both of their faces which they couldn’t contain  
“May I know what your name is… for all I know you have kidnapped me” Alec felt so stupid as soon as he said that why was he getting all flustered for no reason.   
“It’s Magnus darling.. Manus Bane”  
“As in the Magnus Bane”  
“I hope you are referring to that in a good way. I am Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn  
“Oh I thought you were that guy of the cereal advert... Oh” Magnus stared at Alec dumbfounded. How could he even light this Alec kid when he just insulted him? Suddenly Alec started into a fit of laughter. It dawned upon Magnus that Alec was just joking and his emotions spiked he obviously didn’t truly understand this kid.


End file.
